Not The Same Girl
by Spobyfanfiction
Summary: A dark and twisty spoby AU Don't say we didn't warn you. "I'm in therapy to learn how to deal with people that should be in therapy"
1. Chapter 1

**This story was written by myself and kpb1spoby.**

 **Warning: Rape**

 **Spencer**

Spencer was amazed, here she was sitting in the principal's office and her mother and father had yet to look up from their phones.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hastings I don't think you understand the gravity of this situation." Principal Greene said. "The Vanderwaal's are talking about suing."

This had gotten their attention.

"Suing? What are you talking about?" Mrs. Hastings said.

"My daughter's done nothing wrong" Mr. Hastings said only taking his eyes off his device for a moment.

"She cut off six inches of her classmates hair during her English class!" The principal said incredulously.

"If you ask me that girl needed a haircut." Mrs. Hastings said in a quiet matter of fact tone.

The principal took a deep breath before continuing.

"It isn't just today" the principal said. "She's been skipping classes, she's gone from a straight A student to a straight C student, and it's rumored she started a food fight in the cafeteria and instigated a walk out during her health class. I have enough right now, I could expel her."

"Expel her!" her father stood, outraged. "Do you have any idea how much money I've donated to this school? It should be called Hastings Day School!"

"Peter, your blood pressure," Veronica said trying to get him to calm down "What do you recommend Principal Greene?"

"I need to see improvement in her behavior here at school. Additionally, the school counselor and I are recommending that she get counseling."

"I don't need counseling!" Spencer piped up for the first time since the meeting had begun.

"You are in no position to argue young lady." Her mother said firmly. "I assure you Principal Greene, my husband and I are taking this very seriously. Spencer will be severely punished and you will see a drastic improvement in her behavior her at school" her mother said in an acid tone.

 **Toby**

Toby sat in the hard chair, the cream colored walls were comforting to him. The walls made him feel warm inside, they made him happy. Anita was sitting at the front desk on the computer, and there were two other people in the office. One younger woman maybe in her 20s and an older man maybe in his 60s. He never sat down in the hard chairs that were provided for them.

Toby studied his magazine until the doctor came out and called out, "Toby Cavanaugh?" She glanced around the room and her eyes finally landed on him.

He stood up and smiled, they shook hands like every visit before. Toby knew which office was hers, he went straight there.

"How are you doing today Dr. Roman?" Toby asked politely as he crossed his legs on the light blue couch.

"Aren't I supposed to be asking those questions, Toby" She smiled and gathered her papers. This is where Toby was two days a week. He had been going off and on since his dad finally made him go after getting into trouble with some classmates.

"So, how was your weekend?" She asked as if they had been friends for years. Her hair was short, almost past her ears and it was a very bright blonde. She was short and thin, and didn't look a day over 35. Their relationship was filled with trust, even more building over time.

"It was okay, I went out on my motorcycle around Philadelphia." Toby nodded his head and looked at his hands.

"How are you and your father?" They never had a good relationship. One, neither one of them were much of talkers and two, they didn't get along very much.

"We really didn't talk much, I left early Saturday morning and came back later Sunday night." Toby nodded and looked straight at her. This was how their Tuesday session always started. They would talk about the weekend and it led into the real conversation.

"Okay, that's fine. You still need to work on that. Did you do your homework?" Dr. Roman asked was she scribbled notes on her paper.

"You mean having a sit down conversation with Jenna and Elizabeth? Nope. Every time I tried to talk to her she acted like she didn't hear me and walked away." He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, shrugging his shoulders.

"I understand that she is ignoring you but maybe you could ask Elizabeth to talk to her before hand." Toby knew that she was a very bright woman but he also thought that she was never going to get them to talk to each other.

"Yeah… I could try that." Toby agreed staring at his hands.

"Toby, is there something you're not telling me." Her voice sounded concerned.

He looked up and took a deep breath.

"Time's up" he said standing up and replacing his leather jacket. He could already feel his phone vibrating in his pocket.

 **Spencer**

They walked into the kitchen. Melissa looked up from the thick book she was reading.

"What did Spencer do now?" She asked almost as if she got pleasure out of seeing her sister in trouble.

"Not now Melissa, I'm not in the mood!" Veronica said crankily.

"So what's my punishment?" Spencer asked curiously. They could cut her off. That was a hastings classic. Take away the car and ground her for a week.

"Nothing," Veronica said simply.

"What!" she and Melissa cried at the same time.

"I'm going to call that therapist the counselor recommended in the morning and make you a weekly appointment and I expect to not ever be called into the principal's office again and as long as I'm not, you're not in trouble."

"You're a good kid Spencer you just made a mistake," her dad added. This was unbelievable! Her parents didn't care! She should have known.

"I'll do better," was all she said before trudging upstairs. She thought this fiasco would at least get her grounded tonight so she didn't have to go to Noel Kahn's ridiculous beach party. She wasn't grounded so she had no reason not to go. If she didn't go Ali would be all over Noel and she guessed that was reason enough to go. If anyone was going to be having sex with Noel tonight it was going to be her.

She came down an hour and a half later with perfect beach waves hair a navy blue bikini and a white see through cover up and navy blue flip flops.

Her parents were sitting by the fire sipping wine. Melissa was still reading.

"I'm going out" she said to her parents nonchalantly. As usual there was no "be careful" or "don't drink," or "don't stay out too late."

"Don't wait up" she said sarcastically, mostly for Melissa's benefit as she sauntered out the back door towards Ali's house.

"I told you, you wouldn't get in trouble, you never get in trouble" Ali hollered from her porch. Aria and Hanna were already by her side. Aria in a red bikini and black cover up. Ali in a white bikini in a yellow cover up and Hanna in an over-sized t shirt and shorts that Spencer guessed were to cover her one piece. Now all they had to do was get Emily who was the hardest to sneak out as she had to climb out of her bedroom window.

 **Toby**

He took a deep breath before turning the door handle. He stepped inside and immediately smelled the scent of his father's goulash. At least his stomach would be happy.

"Where in the hell have you been?!" his father boomed.

"I was at the doctor's," he said innocently.

"Your appointment was over more than an hour ago, you better not have been dicking around with your friends you know you are to come straight home after your appointments so we can have dinner as a family!"

"I'm sorry the therapist was running behind schedule because of a distraught patient." He lied.

"Damn basketcases" his dad muttered and Toby rolled his eyes before turning to go upstairs.

"Don't you dare!" He said, "you'll eat with your family or you won't eat!"

He resentfully pulled out and sat down at the only empty chair, which was of course right next to Jenna.

After only a few minutes Daniel and Elizabeth were lost in their own conversation and completely ignoring their kids. He soon felt Jenna's hand on his knee. _Not here_ he pleaded in his mind. _If we get caught it will be my fault._

Her hand crept up farther. He eyed their parents as he stuffed a forkful of goulash in his mouth. He had to get out of here, up to his room, not that he was safe there either but at least it was private. When she put her hand directly on his crotch he practically jumped from the table.

"Thanks for dinner dad it was great" he said heading into the kitchen to wash his dishes and make his temporary escape.

Toby was laying on his bed texting one of his friends when Jenna came in only wearing a robe.

He took a deep breath knowing where this was going.

She sat next to him on the bed undoing his pants.

"Jenna, no," he said weakly knowing it would make no difference.

"You know you want it, I know you want it." She said quietly, "untie my robe," she ordered. He gulped it was time to do it and get it over with. He pushed his pants down and tugged open the belt on her robe pulling her on top of him. There was nothing sexy about this to him. It was robotic almost. He closed his eyes as she moved over him. He imagined she was the pretty girl from his English class. He couldn't remember her name at the moment. It was some pretentious rich person's name. Yeah it was that girl, not Jenna.

"Get on top of me," Jenna ordered bringing him back to who he was really doing. He hated when she made him be an active participant. He rolled over so he was on top still he kept picturing the girl from his English class he just had to picture her until this was over which would be soon.

"I knew you wanted this you dirty boy." Jenna moaned underneath him.

They both grunted as they came and Toby got off of her and fixed his pants.

"You're the best brother ever" she said as she slipped her robe back on and put her arms around his neck kissing him.

A little while later Toby was outside working on his motorcycle when he saw a familiar group of girls coming up the block. He watched as they went to Emily Fields bedroom window and waited for her to climb down. There she was at the edge of the group, it was the girl from his english class. He was so enamored that the wrench he was holding slipped and flew landing a few inches from her feet. She picked it up and walked over to him.

"You almost killed me with this thing" she said jokingly handing it back to him.

"Sorry," he said blushing, "I'm working on my comedy routine."

She let out a short laugh.

"Spencer! Don't talk to him, he's a loser!" Ali yelled from across the street.

"Thanks for coming down to loserville to give me back my wrench." He joked and this made her smile.

"SPENCER!" Ali yelled.

"Bye" she said waving as she ran back.

 _Spencer_ he made a mental note _that was her name._

 **Please review and let us know what you think!**


	2. Therapy

**Warning: Disturbing sex scene**

 **This story was equally written by myself and kpb1spoby**

 **Spencer**

"My friends are probably looking for me" she panted.

"No they're not, they know exactly what you're doing. You can cut the innocent virgin act, no one's buying it" Noel said as he untied her bikini. She closed her eyes as he pulled down her bottoms and pulled her all the way underneath him and entered her. For a guy that thought he was he was some kind sex god he had no idea what foreplay was. In the six months or so that they had been together she was pretty sure he hadn't once touched her clit. He never gave head and if she even hinted at it he acted offended and blew it off. Of course he got it all the time. As he pumped into her she wondered why she was even still with him. No she knew why. He was Noel Kahn no one broke up with Noel Kahn.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked "You're all quiet and shit"

"Nothing" she said _because if a woman isn't acting like an animal in heat there must be something wrong with her. It couldn't possibly be that you suck at getting anyone off but yourself._

She pulled him close "Oh Noel" she whispered in his ear while simultaneously rolling her eyes "just keep going, I'm almost there." she put her hand between them so she could touch her own clit since she knew he wouldn't. 

"Oh yeah" she cried out as she finally came with Noel cumming right after. They redressed as they got out of the car.

They walked into the party just as it was getting started. She could see all the usual people walking around, this was just the same as the last party and Spencer wanted to be here even less than the last party. This was going to be hell, she had to put on a pretty face and push through. Hanna was by the table in a black thin tank top and it looked like she had her tongue down some random guy's throat.

Spencer made her way into the kitchen and Alison was in there and it seemed that she had been waiting on her the whole night.

"Hey Ali." Spencer smiled.

"Hey Spencey," Ali usually didn't call her that unless she knew something that Spencer didn't.

"So what's the what?" She said taking a sip of her screwdriver.

"Oh nothing" she said still all smiles "where were you?"

"With Noel, doing my girlfriend duties" she said to rub it in because she knew Ali wanted Noel. Her smile faded.

"Have you seen Aria?" She asked in a lilting voice.

"No" she said firmly "I was with Noel"

"Find her!" She said "I need to talk to her"

"Okay" she said rolling her eyes and turning around and leaving.

"Have you seen Aria?" she asked around until someone pointed out the petite brunette that was currently being pinned against a wall by one of Noel's lacrosse buddies.

"Aria" Spencer said going over to her. "Ali wants you"

"For what, tell her I'm busy" Aria said drunkenly.

"Ok" she said pulling her away from the guy "I'm doing this for you and tomorrow you will thank me"

Spencer traced her way back to where she left Ali while holding Aria up. When she got back to the kitchen she was nowhere to be found.

"Hanna" she said pulling her from her flavor of the minute "Hanna!"

"What?!" she snapped irritated.

"Have you seen Ali?" she said.

"I think she is in the bathroom" Hanna said going back to her boy toy.

Spencer nodded tiredly, after she found Ali she'd find Noel and have him take her and Aria home.

Spencer went to the bathroom that Hanna had pointed to.

"Ali" Spencer called before entering the room. She was sorry she opened the door, no strike that she was sorry she had even come to this party. Noel, her noel had Ali bent over the bathroom sink fucking her from behind and from the looks of it he did know what a clit was for after all. Ali had a smug look on her face and Spencer could tell she had planned this. Spencer turned refusing to cry in front of them as she began to walk out of the party.

"Baby, baby" Noel called chasing after her. "Look it's just a party, we're all just having fun, it didn't mean anything" she was out into the parking lot before Noel caught up to her. He grabbed her arm.

"You believe me don't you?" he asked.

She nodded slightly not saying anything.

"Come back to the party" he said.

"No I'm tired I'm going home" she said pulling her arm away.

"Suit yourself" he said going back into the party.

 **Toby**

Toby sat as he thought about Spencer, they had talked for the first time that he could remember. She was gorgeous, of course he knew that, he had always known that. Tonight just seemed like everything about her was heightened.

The shape of her body and the way that she walked. The simple little things he noticed. All the things that made him ache for her. The way her chestnut brown hair cascaded around her breasts. The way she looked when she leaned over and her pants wrapped around her hips. The way every time she wore a skirt with those knee high socks all he could think of was running his hand up her legs.

He knew that he would never have a chance at her. One, she has a boyfriend, Noel Kahn. Two, she was way out of his league. She just made everything look simple and easy. She was a popular girl that had a popular boyfriend and friends. If they were dating he would be the best he could be for her, he would care for her emotionally and physically. He would cherish her body always, he would hold her as much as she needed and kiss her in all the right places to make her feel loved.

He could just imagine how her body would feel against his. He knew it would feel heavenly, her skin would feel like silk. After thinking about being with Spencer made him horny, he was hard and needed to fix it.

He knew that Jenna was home and no one else was, she was one to always come onto him and thought it was perfectly fine. This was a time that he needed her, even if he still thought he was fucking Spencer.

He made his way into the house and up the stairs to Jenna's bedroom. The light was still on, she was still awake. The floorboard creaked almost as if it was trying to warn him not to do what he was about to do. He entered her room and closed the door locking it. She gave a knowing smile at the bulge in his sweatpants. She stood from the bed and was surprised when he yanked the tank top over her head and shoved her down on the bed yanking her panties down swiftly before dropping his pants and getting on top of her. He put a hand over her mouth. He didn't want to hear the things she would no doubt have to say about this. He didn't want to be called a "dirty boy" or a "naughty perv" like the way she always did. If it was really Spencer he would take his time and make sure she was completely satisfied and that she enjoyed every minute of it. It wasn't though and it wasn't like he was practicing. This was simply to get his hard on to go away. He thrusted into her roughly not caring if she enjoyed it or not. Although the way she was rolling her hips he was pretty sure she was enjoying herself. He let his moans out not bothering to hold them in the way he normally did. He just kept picturing Spencer until he finally came. He rolled off of her and panted as he started to put his clothes back on. She had an evil smile on her face. He was hoping to leave before she could elaborate.

"Look at what I've done to you toby, look at what I've turned you into, it felt good didn't it?"

He left the room disgusted with her and disgusted with himself. His next therapy appointment was Tuesday and he knew it was time to come clean.

On Monday morning Toby was at his locker when he heard a couple semi popular girls talking.

"Well I heard from Sherry that she walked in on Noel with Ali and they haven't talked since, I think they are going to break up." one of them said as if she had some authority although he highly doubted that any of Alison's posse had ever even so much as yelled "Move" at them.

"I heard that Spencer spent all of Sunday bawling her eyes out and torching his stuff." her friend added.

The buzz quieted down to nothing when Spencer entered the hallway. She looked pretty put together but he could tell with the dark circles under her eyes that she had had a long weekend.

 **Spencer**

Emily and Aria showed up. Aria leaned against the lockers next to Spencer's and Emily put an arm around Spencer.

"Hey Spence" Ali said as she approached her friends. Hanna was standing behind Ali.

"Hi Ali" she said digging out books for her first class.

"We missed you at the beach yesterday" she said as if she genuinely wondered why she hadn't been there.

"My parents are really on me about these grades" she said "I needed to play catch up. I'm sure I didn't miss much" _Besides you and Noel fucking behind my back some more._

As if thinking about him made him materialize Noel was behind her. She knew without looking that every student in the hall was watching them and however this played out it would be texted and whispered throughout the school in a matter of seconds.

"Hey baby" he said as the girls gave them some room. Noel put his arms around her waist.

"I am so sorry" he whispered in her ear before kissing her neck. "I was racked with guilt all weekend"

She said nothing in response.

"I have to get going" she said firmly.

"Are we okay?" He asked not letting go of her. "I couldn't live if I thought I hurt you"

"You didn't" she said simply. "I like to have fun too"

The remark left Noel stunned which had been her intention.

 **Toby**

Toby fumed through the rest of the day. Noel had had the audacity, the fucking nerve to cheat on the most perfect girl in the world, and even more to go back to her and act like he was the victim. Toby didn't even know what he was doing when he purposely ran into him.

"Watch where you are going freak!" Noel said shoving him. That was all he needed. Noel had technically "thrown the first punch". Toby punched him a few times in the face before pushing him up against the lockers and sucker punching him. After that teachers pulled up them apart as the principal showed up fuming.

"Kahn! Cavanaugh! In my office! Now!" He yelled.

"He started it" Toby said once they were in the office. Their dads had arrived and they were telling him what happened.

"Principal Greene, does it look like my son started it?" Mr. Kahn said pointing to Toby who didn't even have a scratch on him.

"He shoved me" Toby said.

"He ran into me intentionally" Noel said angrily. As the principal went to speak his phone rang.

"Hmm….hmmm...interesting….okay thank you" The principal said before hanging up.

"Mr. Kahn, you are suspended for three days" he ordered. "Mr. Cavanaugh, next time I suggest that you be the bigger person, another violent outburst like this will not be tolerated, no matter who started it."

"Principal Greene," Noel said exasperated. "Look at me and look at him how am I the only one getting suspended?"

"I have a witness that said not only did you start it but you provoked him as well." The principal said.

"You're lucky," his dad said as they got in the car. "You have a bad temper and you need to control it."

"I know," he said "you won't have to worry about me much longer"

"What is that supposed to mean?" his dad asked.

"Nothing." he said staring straight ahead.

"You can tell me things I hope you know that," he said. Toby was sure this was his therapist's influence.

 _Okay, let's try it. "Dad, I've been boning your stepdaughter for the last 10 months, do you feel better now? Didn't think so."_

"I know" he said flatly.

"I know I'm not normally the mushy kind but I love you Toby" he said sincerely.

"I love you too," he said, "no matter what happens."

 **Spencer**

"Come on, Hastings, I got my ass kicked and I got suspended for it. The least you could do is give me a little." Noel said as he tried to put his hand up her shirt for the third time.

"You didn't get enough at the beach party." she asked angrily.

"Look babe, I didn't want to cause a thing between you and Ali but it was all her idea. She said you've been screwing some college kid on the side and you wouldn't care if we fucked." he said staring into her eyes. "You're the one I love she was just a piece of ass."

"If you love me then you'll wait for sex until I can trust you again."

"I just remembered I have to go do something," Noel said collecting his things from her bed where she was studying and getting ready to leave.

"Tell Ali I said hi," she said as he reached the door.

He left without another word.

The next morning Spencer asked her mom if she could stay home from school today. She agreed but told her she'd need a death certificate to get out of her therapy appointment this afternoon. Spencer rolled her eyes nodding. She knew if the school hadn't insisted on Spencer getting counseling that her parents never would have done it. They didn't believe in counseling. In fact when her friends asked her where she was going or what she was doing she was to say she had a private tennis lesson.

It was a warm summer-like afternoon when her mom pulled up to the doctor's office. Spencer was wearing a white tank top and a navy blue skirt with white knee highs and sneakers.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" she asked as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. She had a look of concern etched on her face.

"No, i'll be fine" she said.

"Ok, I'll be at that coffee shop down at the strip mall getting some work done. Call me when you're ready."

"Ok" she mumbled getting out of the car.

She followed the directory to the office. There was one person in the waiting room.

Toby Cavanaugh.

Spencer was all of a sudden a deer in headlights.

 _Shit shit shit! If he tells anyone at school I'm in therapy, I'll be a laughing stock. Calm down Hastings it's not like he hangs with your circle. Who would he tell? And who would believe him?_

I decide I can't run and he's already seen me anyway. I sit there playing a game on my phone. I can't text or use any of my social media because I'm supposed to be playing tennis. I wait for the doctor to come out and take him away so I can breathe and not feel awkward.

It is the longest ten minutes of my life when the door finally opens and I sigh. I look up and the terror goes through me again as I lock eyes with Mona Vanderwaal.

 _She is the reason I am here. Well technically Alison was the reason I was here. She was the one that had actually cut Mona's hair but Ali had made it look like I did it and no one would go against her and tell the truth. Did the school counselor know that Mona went to this therapist? Surely there was some kind of conflict of interest in her counseling both of us._

Instead of going to the exit she walks over to Toby and sits whispering something to him. He in turn whispers something to her. I'm outnumbered here. I may be one of the most popular girls at Rosewood High but here, I am the outcast.

 **What do you think will happen next? Will Spencer dump Noel? Will Toby come clean with the therapist? Tune in next time to find out!**

 **Please review and let us know what you think!**


	3. You Wanna Get Out Of Here?

**This story was written by myself and kpb1spoby**

 **Warning: Suicide and Rape mentions**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Toby**

Spencer was there, in his therapist's office and so is Mona. He guessed it was her first time going because he had never seen her there. Toby continued to think about what was going to be happening in his conversation with his therapist. He wanted to tell her about Jenna and what had been going on with Jenna but he knew that when he did the shit was going to hit the fan. He tried to remain calm as he saw the door that lead back to the rooms open.

His doctor stepped out and to Toby's surprise she called "Spencer Hastings."

She looked at him curiously, almost as if to say, he was here first. She slowly got up and went into the back.

"What do you think she's here for?" Mona asked in a gossipy way that mirrored Alison "I bet it is and eating disorder"

Toby just glared at Mona.

"What Spencer Hastings and the rest of Alison Dilaurentis' coven can whisper lies about me to the whole school, cut my hair and overall ruin my entire existence and I can't say one wrong thing?"

"Alison is evil but that doesn't mean they all are" he said. He knew Emily was a nice girl and Spencer seemed so too but he didn't know about the rest of them.

"You're judged by the company you keep" Mona said before getting up and leaving.

 **Spencer**

"So, Spencer" The therapist started. "You are here because you cut your classmates hair, why did you do that?"

 _What was I supposed to say?_ She thought to herself. This was awkward for her, she had never been to a shrink much less be forced to go to one. She hated being here. She resented being here. She resented Alison for putting her here. She even resented Toby Cavanaugh and Mona Vanderwaal knowing she was here. It made her vulnerable to them. That meant they could hurt her. She didn't need to be vulnerable to anyone else. She resolved to not say one word to this shrink. She didn't need the shrink Ali needed a shrink. She should be here.

"Did someone put you up to it? Were you trying to impress someone?"

 _Impress someone? Bitch please I'm like the second most popular girl in school._

"Is there something going on at home?" she asked attempting to take another angle.

Spencer rolled her eyes. _She thinks I am doing all this for attention. My parents wouldn't pay attention to me if I was on fire. Unless of course I was standing too close to one of their legal documents._ She was bitter and angry but she didn't care.

"You have a boyfriend, how is that going?" she said stuttering slightly. She was grasping at straws now.

 _He's a man-whore that fucked my best friend literally in front of me. Next._

"Ok Spencer, why don't you tell me what it is you would like to talk about?" the therapist said.

She felt a little bit bad about refusing to speak to the therapist but they were like lawyers. They get you talking and before you know it you're saying exactly the thing you didn't want to say.

"So this is how it's going to be, hmm Spencer?" she asked pointedly.

Her therapist then decided to go the "if you can't beat them, join them" approach and they spent the last 15 minutes just staring at each other.

 **Toby**

Spencer sauntered out of the office. Toby couldn't deny he wanted her. He knew she was way out of his league but still he wanted her anyway. He waited and waited but the doctor hadn't come to get him yet. Had she forgotten he was here? The office closed in a little less than half an hour and his appointment was an hour long. He was going to be late for dinner. Finally he got up and rang the bell so he could talk to the receptionist.

"You guys close in 15 minutes, should I leave?" he asked. He knew deep down he was trying to postpone this meeting. He wanted to postpone telling her about him and Jenna. He even idly thought about fucking Jenna one more time but quickly shook his thoughts away. It had to stop. It couldn't happen, never again."

Finally she came out to get him.

"I'm sorry for your wait. I wanted you to go last so that you didn't have a reason to rush out if we run over time" she said. He laughed.

He followed her and they started their normal conversation. They started off by talking about how the past days had been then went onto how things were at home.

"How are you and your dad doing?" She asked.

Toby smiled a little, "we're doing well, and we had a good conversation yesterday."

"That's great, how are you and Jenna?" That's when Toby's breath got caught, he could feel his throat tightening and his nerves going into overdrive.

"Toby?" she urged. After having one patient clam up on her she wanted to end the day on a positive note.

"It's so hard" he whispered. "Once you know something, you can't unknow it"

"Toby please, just tell me what it is and well figure it out together" she pleaded.

"It's Jenna" He cleared his throat ready to talk, "Jenna and I… um we are closer than you think, too close actually."

"What do you mean?" she asked hesitantly.

Toby sighed, it was now or never.

"Jenna and I are having sex" Toby blurted out "for the last 10 months, almost every night."

He could see the wheels turning in her mind as she repeatedly opened her mouth to speak and then closed it without saying anything. '

"Was this consensual?" she asked.

"Yes" Toby said "Jenna wanted to."

"I was actually asking about you." she said pointedly.

He kicked himself, he let his urges get the best of him one time and now he couldn't say he hadn't wanted it.

"This past Saturday night," he said. "Saturday night was consensual."

"She said she'd say I forced myself on her if I didn't have sex with her" he admitted "I knew my dad and stepmom would believe her."

She put her head in her hands. She had been afraid something like this was happening.

"Please don't tell." he whispered.

Just then the receptionist came in. "I have Peter Hastings on the line for you"

"I apologize Toby, it is imperative that I take this phone call but you stay right here and when I come back we'll talk about what you just told me."

Toby remembered when he had first come here he was afraid to talk to the doctor because he was afraid she would tell his dad everything he said. She had said that she only calls parents in extreme cases. He could put two and two together and could surmise that Peter Hastings was Spencer's father and he wondered what was so extreme about her.

 **Spencer**

"SPENCER!" her father bellowed up the stairs. She didn't bother moving from her bed because she could hear him stomping up them already. "I just got off the phone with your therapist. She said you didn't say one word to her. I want an explanation young lady!"

She didn't respond to him.

"You know you got off pretty easy on this hair cutting thing. You should take your punishment more maturely. You think you're so badass or whatever the kids are saying these days well guess what, now you're going to go twice a week, keep it up you'll go three days a week, you catch my drift?!" he yelled before storming out.

 **Toby**

"You can't tell my dad" Toby said cutting her off when she came back in.

"Toby, legally, I am obligated to report this, you and your stepsister will need to be separated." She said "if you choose to file charges…"

"No! Aren't you listening? No one can know, not now, not ever!" he yelled.

"Why did it take so long for you to tell me? Why now?" she asked.

"Because of Saturday" he said "I am worried that if I continue to stay at the house that I will become a rapist. The way I was Saturday…even if Jenna refused me I don't know that I would have stopped. And if that happens I'll kill myself."

"Toby, I understand that you feel that way but I would really rather you not say things like that" she chastised.

"Can't you just tell my dad I need to live somewhere else for some bullshit reason?" he pleaded "I mean you're a therapist, I am sure you can think of something. If my dad finds out what has happened between me and Jenna, he will kick me out, our relationship will not recover from this I promise you."

She sighed. "Do you have somewhere else you can stay? A friends or something?"

"Yes" he said "my buddy Chip, he has his own place, we work on our bikes together, I've crashed there a few times"

"Ok, that sounds like a temporary solution at least, I'll see you back here Thursday"

 **Jenna**

"Honey?" Elizabeth said digging in her purse "here is some money, why don't you go get yourself some dinner?"

"Why?" she asked "I can smell dinner cooking in the kitchen"

"Daniel got a call from Toby's therapist" she said "she told him some very upsetting things"

"Like what?" she asked trying to hide her trepidation. "Is Toby okay?"

"No, Jenna, he isn't!" she snapped

Jenna gulped waiting for her mom to start yelling at her.

"I didn't get all the details but I guess he said he needed to get out of the house and he said if he didn't he would kill himself."

Jenna fought back her tears.

"This is obviously, after what happened to his mother, something, Daniel, Toby's therapist and I are taking very seriously" she said "so he isn't going to be living here anymore. He is staying with friends until a more permanent situation can be sorted out."

 **Spencer**

"Are you going to school today?" her mother asked when she came in the next morning and Spencer was still in bed.

"I just need one more day" she said pouting slightly.

"Ok" her mother conceded.

Aria came over after school to bring Spencer her homework.

"This isn't something that I want to tell you but I think you need to hear it." Aria said.

"What?" She grumbled.

"Ali and Noel were all over each other, acting like a couple, holding hands, they even ate lunch alone together." She said.

"What would you have me do Aria?" she asked exasperated.

"You should dump Noel" she said "he doesn't deserve you and you don't deserve to be treated like that"

"It's not as simple as that" she said.

Spencer sat in a room with pale blue walls and a few different paintings hanging up. There was nothing very special about the room, it was plain but sort of comforting. She looked at her therapist. Spencer had not spoken a word since "hello."

"What do you do in your free time?" She asked. Spencer looked at her hands but still said nothing. The therapist riddled her with question after question. She still said nothing.

"Just tell me something" she pleaded. "I don't want to call your parents again" she said in the least threatening way she could. She was starting to think she had pushed her farther away by doing that.

"I hate my life" she said sighing heavily.

"Well that's our time for today, it's a start. I'll see you next week." They both got ready to leave and Spencer walked out.

She saw Toby sitting in the same chair that he was in when she went in there. He was typing away on his phone. He stood up as she walked out the door. She felt uneasy that it seemed he had been waiting for her.

She waited outside for her mom. Her dad had decided that she was being a spoiled brat and had taken her car from her as punishment. She called her mom.

"Hey mom, where are you?" she asked.

"Honey, I'm sorry I'm stuck at work, can you get one of your friends to give you a lift?" she sighed her friends weren't supposed to know she was at therapy. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Toby getting on his motorcycle.

"I'll figure it out" she said hanging up without so much as a goodbye.

"Hey!" she called walking over to him. "Could I get a ride home?"

"Hop on" he said giving her a smile and handing her his spare helmet.

She wrapped her arms around his waist like she knew you were supposed to. She felt a flush at feeling his hard abs under his shirt. At a stop light Toby ran a hand over her hands that were clasped around his waist. She tapped on his shoulder and when he turned his head she said.

"Let's take the scenic route" she said.

"As you wish" he said speeding off as the light turned green. They spent about two hours going around all the back roads of Rosewood. Spencer loved it this was as free as she had felt in a long time. Finally he dropped her off.

"Thanks for the ride" she said. As she started walking away Toby grabbed her hand and pulled out a pen writing his number on her hand.

"In case you ever want another ride" he said and she wondered if he had meant it in the dirty way. She then shook herself of that thought. Toby was just pulling away as her dad pulled up.

"Who was that?" he yelled "you hanging out with bikers now? Is he the reason you've been acting like you have?"

"Calm down, dad" she sighed "he is just a guy from school that gave me a ride home because mom was too busy with work and someone took my car."

Spencer put Toby's number in her phone as soon as she got up to her room.

Spencer sat picking at her salad at lunch. Ali was doing her usual tirade of discussing what was wrong with all of the inferior members of the student body. Hanna was hanging on her every word. Aria was reading something and Emily was counting her calories. Spencer wondered what Ali would say if she knew that Spencer had spent hours with Toby Cavanaugh yesterday afternoon.

"So Spencer" Ali said deciding she was done with her sandwich. "Who is the guy you've been seeing?"

"What?" she asked wondering what Ali was getting at.

"You told Noel you were "having fun too" so that means you're with someone so who is he?"

"I'm not with anyone but Noel, Ali" Spencer said.

"Oh" she said as if she was disappointed by this information.

 **Toby**

It was Tuesday afternoon before he knew it and here he was sitting in the waiting room with Spencer Hastings again. She had had her keys in her hand when she walked in so he knew she wouldn't be needing a ride home. He was working up the courage to strike up a conversation when the therapist came out.

She took Toby first this time. He was actually enjoying therapy now that he didn't have Jenna hanging over his head anymore.

"So how is it going at Chip's" she asked.

"Good" he said "I actually talked to my dad and he said he would rent me an apartment." He told her proudly.

"I would get a job to help pay for things of course" he added.

"It may seem like a big thing and I know you don't want to tell your dad but a year from now, 3 years from now maybe you will want to tell him."

"Maybe" he said mostly to get her off his back.

Toby decided to wait for Spencer's session to be over.

"Spencer!" He called.

She stopped and turned around, "yes?" She questioned.

"Hi, I'm Toby Cavanaugh. We go to the same high school." He stuck his hand out for her to shake but she just looked at it.

"Why were you still sitting there, I was in there for an hour." She asked sounding uneasy.

"I'm not a fan of going home." Toby said softly, looking at the ground.

Spencer nodded not sure how exactly she felt about this.

"You want to get out of here?" she said with a light laugh.

"Do you want to go out to this place that I know? It's quiet and a good place to clear your head."

She looked at him for a second, "Sure but I'll follow you there." She said pointing to her car.

Spencer was a little bit nervous while following Toby, they had never really talked but for some reason she trusted him. He could be an axe murderer for all she knew but she still followed him. Her thoughts continued as she pulled into an open field behind Toby.

"This is it!" Toby said and laughed. He looked a little nervous.

"So, what do we do here?" She asked as she climbed out of her car.

"Whatever we want" he said giving her a small smile.

"Can I ask you a question?" he said sheepishly. Spencer was laying in the grass and Toby was sitting against a fallen tree.

"I don't know, can you" she said sarcastically.

"Why didn't you tell that it was Ali who cut Mona's hair?" he asked averting his eyes after they had made contact.

"It would be social suicide" she said squinting off into the distance. "Nobody goes up against Alison Dilaurentis and lives to tell the tale."

"Is that why you're still with Noel?" he asked trying not to sound jealous.

She nodded slowly. "I'd be sitting at the loser table faster than you can say 'pocket protector"

"It's not so bad there" he said shyly.

 **Spencer**

Ali had insisted on the girls going shopping today. They'd been shopping for an hour when Ali walked into a high end lingerie store. She was trying on a black bra and panty set that had pink ribbon going through it. She pulled a lace see-through robe over it.

"You look hot Ali!" Hanna said eating out of the palm of her hand like always.

"Super-hot" Emily agreed.

"Thanks" she said "it's for someone special" she said looking at Spencer through the mirror.

Spencer knew for a fact that Ali's parents were going out of town this weekend. It wasn't a giant leap to figure out Ali was going to seduce noel.

Aria catching on to exactly what Ali was saying put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Anger filled Spencer and she started looking through the racks before finding something close to what she was looking for. Spencer had already slipped into a dressing room by the time Ali had come back out dressed. Spencer came out ten minutes later when the girls were all distracted with the comfy pajama display. She went straight to the register and bought it getting the sales girl to wrap it up without showing it to the girls.

"What's in there?" Ali asked coming up behind her.

"Something special" she said clutching the bag tightly.

Spencer was sitting on her bed trying to study when Noel came in.

"Spencer baby" he said as he started kissing her.

"Noel stop, I'm trying to study." she said irritated.

"Why don't you take a break and put on that lingerie you bought today?" he said.

"I didn't buy any lingerie" she said with a straight face.

"Ali told me you did" he said raising his voice _of course she did._

"Well she must've lied, I'm shocked" she said dryly.

"That's okay" he said "I don't need any sexy lingerie, I just need you"

Spencer got up from the bed to avoid Noels prying her clothes off.

He grabbed her and pushed her down to her knees holding her down with one hand and undoing his pants.

"Noel stop" she said angrily.

"Come on, this dry spell needs to end" he said.

"I'm not in the mood noel" she sighed.

"It's a blow job baby, you don't need to be in the mood for it" he said.

"I'm not giving you a blowjob" she said.

"You'll do it or I'll go to Alison for it" he said.

Spencer pouted as she put her hand around his dick. She looked up to see the smug smirk on his face.

"No" she said releasing him "go to Alison"

"What? You're kidding!" he gaped.

"No I am not"

When he left Spencer texted "meadow" to Toby and changed into running clothes. She didn't know why but she knew he would come. When she saw him she burst into tears and he put his arms around her letting her sob for a long time.

"He doesn't deserve you" he whispered into her ear.

He wiped the tears from her eyes. He held her for what seemed like hours.

"Thank you Toby" she said when they were getting ready to leave. She rested her hands on his chest. She looked at his lips, so soft and inviting. She couldn't help herself she just wanted a little taste.

 **Toby**

He was working on his bike when he got the text from Spencer. He hurried there as quickly as he could. When he got there he saw Spencer with her eyes red and puffy and tears streaming down her cheeks. He opened his arms to her and she collapsed against his chest. She sobbed out what had happened with Noel. Toby was enraged at Noel. If he had been there right then Toby probably would have decked him. Finally when it had started to get dark they got up and got ready to leave. She placed her hands on his chest and looked up at him longingly. He was wondering what she was thinking and then it became clear as she began to slowly lean in.

 **DUN DUN DUN! What do you think will happen next? Please review and let me know what you think.**


	4. First Date

**OK I worked really hard on this chapter so I hope you like it! Please review and let me know what you think!**

Spencer put her arms around his neck as he circled his arms around her back. They lightly brushed their lips against each other's, each trying to gauge what the other one was going to do. Spencer captured his upper lip between hers as he captured her bottom lip between his. They pulled away just enough to switch lips. They then pulled away looking at each other grinning wildly. Spencer tilted her head slightly and Toby did too as they leaned in again opening their mouths and getting more acquainted. They moaned into each other's mouths until the moans turned to laughs and they pulled apart.

"Wow" Spencer said after they'd untangled.

"Yeah" he said in agreement.

They both went their separate ways as it was getting late.

 **Spencer**

"Where have you been, young lady?" her dad asked forcefully as Spencer walked in the side door.

"I was with Ali and the girls" she lied.

"Don't lie to me Spencer!" her dad yelled. "I called all your friends, Noel, and your therapist. I even called the library to see if you were there. Now I am going to ask you one more time. Where were you?!"

"Noel and I broke up okay" she cried half real tears. "I needed air so I went for a walk."

While her father was digesting that information she went upstairs.

 **Toby**

Toby had just gotten home with a bag of burgers and fries from Burger King. He had to admit he missed home cooked meals but it was worth not having to worry about Jenna assaulting him or anyone finding out what had happened between them.

"So is that why you moved out?" His dad asked. Toby hadn't reAlized he'd been sitting out on the porch waiting for him. "So you can eat takeout and come and go as you please?"

"No, dad" he said after the initial shock wore off. "I can't explain it, but I can't be in that house."

"So are you just going to stay with Chip forever?" His dad asked pointedly.

"No, I am getting a job as a bike mechanic at the shop Chip works at. I am going to apply for emancipation and test out of high school so that I can work full time." Toby said. He knew his dad would respect that he was thinking reAlistically and he had to have answers for the therapist as well.

"I never expected you to grow up so fast." His dad said.

"I'm still your son" he said. His dad simply nodded.

"How about I take a few afternoons off next week and we go apartment hunting?" His dad offered.

"Yes, that would be great" Toby said.

"Alright" his dad nodded pulling out some money.

"Dad, I don't need any money" he said shaking his head.

"Just take it" he ordered "I'll call you next week"

With that his dad left. Toby counted the money to find his dad had given him $300.

Toby had just laid down to go to bed when he received a text from Spencer.

 _When can I see you again?_

Toby sighed deciding to get this over with. He called Spencer.

"Hey" she said upbeat.

"Hey" he replied. "Listen, I don't know how to say this. I like you, a lot and I can only decipher from the kisses tonight that you like me a lot too. That being said I don't think it would be the best idea if we started walking down the halls of Rosewood High hand in hand and making out up against the lockers."

 **Spencer**

"You want to keep it a secret?" she asked her voice breaking slightly.

"No" he said without hesitation. "I want to scream it from the rooftops, but you just broke up with Noel and people may think something was going on before. I just see a whole lot of bad there. Why don't we just keep it low key for now?"

"Ok" she said.

"What are you doing Saturday?" he jumped in ready to ask her on a date.

"I think you're about to tell me" she said with a lilt in her voice. The two made plans to have a romantic picnic out at their meadow. Spencer fell asleep imagining what it would feel like to have Toby kissing every inch of her body.

The next morning Spencer went to school. She was in a really good mood and she knew a lot of it had to do with Toby Cavanaugh.

"What are you so happy about?" Ali asked when she reached the groups lockers.

"I'm just happy Ali" she said although she would have killed to know what would happen if Ali knew the truth.

"Hey baby" Noel said coming up to Spencer. She wasn't surprised, Noel was always coming around the day after a fight pretending like everything was all good.

"Don't call me 'baby' Noel!" she said annoyed. "Since apparently you didn't get the memo here it is again. It's over!"

"You're not serious!" he said angrily.

"Yes, I am" she said. "I'm done with you"

"Whatever" he said rolling his eyes. "Alison and I have been fucking the whole time anyway. You gave it up even easier than she did"

Spencer was enraged and slapped him across his face. He stalked off once the confrontation was over.

"Spence, I..." Ali began.

"Shut up, Ali" she bit back "how long have you been fucking him?"

"About 5 months" she said. Spencer scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"So, basically the whole time" she said angrily before storming off.

The rest of the day went by as a blur. During last period Toby texted Spencer and asked if she would like to go to the meadow that afternoon. She replied yes almost instantly.

An hour later they were both at the meadow. Spencer and Toby sat on the grass and shared a few kisses before Toby began reading the chapter they'd been assigned by their English teacher. After the chapter was finished they sat and talked.

"This is nice" Spencer said as they sat there holding hands.

"Yeah, it is" he agreed pulling a hand away to caress her hair and pull her chin towards him so that they could kiss.

"So tomorrow…..do I just meet you here or….." she trailed off.

"No" he said kissing her temple "I'm going to pick you up. My roommate and I are switching vehicles."

"That was nice of him" she mused.

The next morning Toby picked up Spencer at 11 as planned. She was surprised when they got to the meadow, Toby laid out a blanket and started setting out the food. He had gone to the apple rose grill and gotten chicken broccoli alfredo and chocolate covered strawberries.

"Toby, this is amazing" Spencer said in awe. After all her time with Noel she had almost forgotten what a date actually looked like.

"You're amazing Spencer" Toby replied which made her blush. Once the meal was done Spencer made quick work setting aside the dishes. Spencer laid on the blanket Toby had brought as they fed each other the strawberries. Feeding each other strawberries quickly turned into a heated make out. Just a few minutes into their make out, Spencer's phone began to ring. She ignored it and they went back to what they were doing. After three more interruptions from her phone she turned it off so that they could finally have piece. About an hour of making out later they both began to nap on the blanket. They must have napped for a few hours because by the time they woke up it was early evening.

"Care for round two?" Toby asked her when they were both awake.

"Yeah, just let me check my messages, make sure my parents aren't freaking or anything." Spencer joked. As her phone turned on she saw that the date was June 3. She had known it was June third in the back of her head but hadn't registered what that meant. Her phone began to blow up with texts and voicemails.

"Toby, I'm sorry, this was wonderful and you were wonderful but…"

"You have somewhere you have to be." he finished.

"It's Hanna's birthday." she explained.

"It's ok" he assured her.

"You're not mad?" she asked worriedly.

He shook his head even though he was obviously disappointed.

"I won't go if you don't want me too" she said.

"Don't be silly, it's your friend's birthday you have to go, I'm a big boy."

Spencer gave Toby a deep probing kiss before pulling away.

"I will make this up to you" she said.

Spencer rushed home and changed into the dress she'd bought for the party. She had curled her hair for her date with Toby so she just fluffed it up a bit and grabbed Hanna's present that she had thankfully bought and wrapped ahead of time, and dashed out the door.

She let herself in at Hanna's knowing that no one would hear the doorbell with the pumping dance music coming from the house. She maneuvered her way through the house to the kitchen where her and her friends always congregated.

"Hey Hanna Banana, sorry I'm late" she said hugging her as she set her gift on the gift table. Much to her chagrin Noel was also near them.

"And she's trying to act like I am the only one that was cheating" Noel said before walking off.

"What was that about?" she said to the girls.

"So hooking up with some guy was more important than being on time for my birthday?" Hanna said.

"You know if you're tired of the whole school treating you like a slut, you really should stop acting like one." Ali said walking away and Emily followed her not saying anything.

"What is going on?" she asked Aria. Aria grabbed her hand and pulled her into a bathroom.

"Look" she said pointing to the mirror.

Spencer examined herself thoroughly before she found the hickey Toby had left on her neck.

"That's not a hickey" she lied "I burned myself with my curling iron." Aria and Spencer went to find their friends so that they could explain.

"It was a curling iron" she said laughing to the girls. They all began laughing as well. Then Emily squinted reaching into her hair and pulling out a small twig with leaves on it. She looked at her quizzically as her face fell. Her friends turned from her and she decided to leave the party.

 _Party was a bust, I should've stayed with you_ She texted Toby.

 _I'm sorry_ he texted back a minute later. Spencer frowned slightly. Part of her had been hoping that he would invite her over. The next week went by pretty much without incident. Spencer and Toby spent every afternoon together at the meadow. Spencer's parents were thrilled as her therapist was giving them positive progress reports and the teachers were reporting that she was improving in every class. It was a rainy Saturday and Toby had near begged Chip to hang with his girlfriend for the day so that he and Spencer could have some time alone. They had been making out for a while when Spencer pulled away.

"We can do more than kiss" she told him seductively.

"I like just kissing" he said trying to deny he wanted more. Spencer unzipped the light grey hoodie she was wearing and let it fall to the floor revealing her black and white lace bra.

"Do you still want to 'just kiss' Toby?" she asked as his heart pounded in his chest.

 **What do you think will happen next? Please review and let me know what you think!**


	5. Waiting

**OK so I originally wanted to end this on a different note but I figured what the hell, what is one more twist before we get to the good stuff? And believe me there is good stuff ahead. Thank you to everyone that has been reviewing not just on this story but on all of them. I really do appreciate it. I especially appreciate those of you that have been reading my story. "The Light From The Second Floor" it really means a lot to me.**

 **Lastly, but certainly not least I want to thank kpb1spoby for all the help as co-writer.**

 **Don't forget to review!**

Toby could feel his heart beating in his throat and pulled Spencer to him, his hands around her waist. Spencer smiled and straddled him, kissing him hard.

"You still wanna 'just kiss'?" Spencer asked her lips still on Toby's.

"Shhh," he laughed. Toby took his shirt off and pulled her as close as possible to him. He reached behind her unhooking her bra and discarding it on the floor. Spencer moaned when Toby's tongue stroked hers, he rolled over and laid Spencer on the bed. He began trailing kisses down her neck as he played with her breasts. He sucked on her nipples as she whimpered moans of encouragement. He climbed up over her returning his lips to hers. He reached down and undid her jeans as he slipped his hand inside feeling her lacy panties. They continued to kiss until Toby heard the door unlock.

"Shit!" Toby yelled.

Toby jumped off the bed and threw her jacket at her, running to the door before his roommate could open it.

"Hey," Toby said uncomfortably. "What do you need?" He asked obviously wanting to finish what him and Spencer had started.

"I live here," he replied confused.

"But we agreed I could have the apartment this afternoon" Toby said.

"Dude, I gave you two hours how much time do you need to close the deal?" His roommate said from the other side of the door. Toby was half angry and half embarrassed.

"Yeah, um…" he said avoiding Chip's previous comment "I still have someone over, can you come bac-" Toby was cut off by Spencer grabbing his hand.

"Just give me a minute!" He huffed at Chip.

"I'm sorry Spence" he said "We can go somewhere else"

"Where?" She asked pulling on her jacket. It was pouring rain so it wasn't like they could go to the meadow.

"Your place?" He offered.

"No I have this thing called parents" she smirked.

"I could get us a room at a motel?" He suggested.

"I don't want you spending that kind of money on me" she said. She knew he'd already spent a mini fortune on their first date.

"I'm sorry, this won't keep happening, I'll have my own place soon" he said exasperated.

"It's okay, I can come back later," Spencer winked and kissed Toby on the corner of the mouth. Toby opened the door and his roommate came in.

"Hey that's my shirt" he said amused.

"Yeah, I know" Spencer said nonchalantly before saying goodbye and walking out the door.

His roommate turned to him and said, "damn." Toby eyed him dangerously.

Spencer was running home in the rain thankful to have Tobys shirt to keep her dry a fraction longer than she would have had she not put it on. It was raining hard and Spencer found herself wiping the water out of her eyes. When she thought she should be almost home she looked up to see that she was in a section of neighborhood that she only vaguely recognized. There dead in front of her was Mona Vanderwaal's house. She didn't know why but she felt the need to go up to the house and knock on the door.

"You!" her mother practically growled when she answered the door. "You have a lot of nerve just showing up here. What horrible prank are you going to play on my daughter today?"

"Mrs. Vanderwaal…." Spencer started.

"Mom?" Mona's voice came from behind her. "It's okay"

With that Mrs. Vanderwaal huffed and walked off into another room.

"Are you going to come in or are you going to stand there like a lost stray dog?" she walked in.

"I'm not sure why I am here" she said. She wanted to tell her that Alison was the one that had actually cut her hair. She wanted to but she wasn't quite there yet.

"I just wanted to say I am sorry" she said hanging her head. "Cutting your hair was a cruel, petty, mean-spirited thing to do and I am truly sorry."

"Thank you for apologizing" she said "wait here"

Mona left the room and came back a minute later with a raincoat and keys. Spencer looked at her perplexed.

"I'm going to drive you home" she said rolling her eyes.

"Thank you Mona" Spencer said. They drove in silence to say it was awkward would be an understatement.

"Look Spencer" Mona said as she pulled up to her house. "I don't know what the gag is here you coming to apologize or whatever"

"There is no gag, Mona" she assured her. "I don't like who I've become and I am trying to change it."

Mona nodded.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?' Spencer asked seeing as it was almost mealtime.

"No, thank you. My mom's already started dinner." she said

"Ok, thanks for the ride" she said climbing out of the car.

Spencer was shocked to find that no one was home. She went upstairs and took a hot shower. When she was done she slipped into bed naked. Toby had made her really horny and she needed to fuck herself to make the annoying throbbing stop.

"Toby" she whimpered as she fingered herself pretending that it was him doing it. She kept at it until she had cum all over her fingers.

Spencer had a family thing on Sunday and Toby was apartment hunting with his dad monday so they didn't get to see each other until Tuesday at therapy. When they were alone in the waiting room Spencer sat on his lap and began kissing him.

"I've missed you" she whined pulling at his shirt to pull him closer.

"And I've missed you" he said between kisses.

"My parents and sister will be out of town this weekend" she started. "What if you come over Saturday and we can…..you know"

"No I don't know" he laughed "tell me"

"Sex" she whispered into his ear.

"Yeah, I want that" he said.

They kept kissing until the clock indicated time was almost up. Spencer then got up and sat in a chair two chairs over.

Mona walked out and Spencer waved. "Hey Mona, I like your dress."

"Thanks Spencer, I like your outfit too" she said hesitantly. Mona still didn't trust her and Spencer didn't blame her.

"Spencer Hastings?" The doctor called.

"So how are things?" she asked as they sat down

"Good, my grades are up, my parents are happy, also I apologized to Mona" she said "I think I would like to be her friend if I can"

"That is very mature of you Spencer" The doctor said praising her.

They spent the rest of the hour talking about how she was dealing with her Noel and Ali troubles. Spencer told her how Ali had ditched Noel pretty much since Spencer had dumped him. This highlighted what Spencer had already suspected that Ali only wanted him because he was hers.

After Spencer left the doctor called Toby and he went in.

"So how is everything with you?" she asked.

"I have a new girlfriend" he said "Things are going fast. She wants us to have sex this weekend."

"And you don't want to?" she asked

"Oh no I want to" he said.

"Should I tell her about Jenna?" he said. "What if she asks me if I have had sex before? If I don't tell her and she finds out about it afterwards she'll hate me" he said.

"Toby" she said sternly. "Listen to me. It is your life. There are no rules when it comes to who you tell, if you tell, when you tell. If you tell her and she sees you as anything but the victim of repeated rape then she isn't the girl to give yourself to."

That night Spencer showed up at Chip's house. She banged on the door until Chip opened up.

"I am here to see Toby." she said firmly and he turned to go tell Toby that she was there.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked meeting her out on the porch.

"Can we just go be somewhere?" she asked. She seemed upset about something. "I have to be with you tonight. I can't wait"

"Spencer" he said "I don't understand what is so urgent"

"Take me somewhere and I will show you"

 **That is all for now. Make sure to review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
